


Leah Clearwater NSFW Alphabet

by Suileanuaine



Series: Imagines and Headcanons [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Forgive Me, My first girl x girl work, NSFW Alphabet, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Read rules/info and send requests to fkltrashblog on tumblr





	Leah Clearwater NSFW Alphabet

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
She likes to lie with you and she makes sure you don’t need anything. You don’t usually talk much but both of you enjoy the comfortable silence.

B - Body Part (Favorite part of the body on their partner)  
Hands, she just loves to feel you touch her. Could be a hand on her shoulder or arm as you pass her, or trying to hold her as close to you as possible when you have sex.  
Shoulders, you give Leah shoulder rubs when she seems tense or if she’s had a long day. (she loves it more than she lets on) She reciprocates occasionally but it’s more your silent way of treating her without making a fuss.

C = Cum (Pretty self explanatory)  
Loves watching your face as you cum  
Wants you to be as loud as possible, she’ll tease you so you’ll tell her what you want  
Loves knowing that you enjoy making her cum and she can tell that watching her cum turns you on 

D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)  
Loves marking you a lot more than she lets on. This is partly because she has enhanced healing so any mark you leave on her isn’t going to last long so makes sure to leave extra on your neck and thighs.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
No experience with another woman  
But she knows what she likes and starts from there  
Asks you to show her what you like

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
She likes pin you to the bed and tease you until you beg her to make you cum  
Mutual masturbation  
Occasionally likes it when you take charge   
Humours you when you make a show of restraining her wrists above her head (something she enjoys more than she will ever let on)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Depends on her mood, she would prefer to taunt and tease rather than be outright goofy  
She likes it if you joke around and laugh during sex because it means you’re comfortable around her 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes etc.)  
Keeps it tidy but isn’t too particular   
Doesn’t like waxing

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Although tentative and reserved at first Leah eventually becomes more open and relaxed around you  
This leads to a lot more hand holding, small reassuring kisses and comforting touches  
Intimacy becomes second nature and the pack has learned not to tease both of you about it (at least not where either of you can hear them)

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Only masturbates on her own occasionally  
Prefers to start when she knows you’re almost home or about to come upstairs so you “accidentally” catch her  
If you’ve both been busy and she gets desperate she’ll start masturbating and moan loudly to get your attention, she’ll keep going until you join her.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Likes to restrain your arms, either with her own hands or using scarves, until you beg to touch her.  
Really likes it when you beg  
Slight praise kink but won’t admit it, you know though.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Bed - this is where both of you are most comfortable and you don’t have to think about moving or being caught.   
Sofa/floor - If you’re reading on the sofa or watching the tv one of you will reach out to touch the other (usually innocently at first) this slowly progresses into less innocent touches and making out. You’ll end up on your back with your legs wrapped around Leah’s waist as she teases you eventually she’ll decide she doesn’t have enough room and move things to the floor  
Against the Wall - On days when Leah comes home frustrated she’ll come in and not say a word and run her hands through her hair but all she can think about is being near you. This leads to grabbing and removing clothes on your way to the bedroom, you never make it there though as Leah will push you up against the wall and give you at least one orgasm before eventually moving to your intended location.  
Car - Occasionally both of you feel the need to go out for a drive, so you just get in the car and pick a random direction and see where you end up. You usually end up stopping somewhere with a view and you’ll get out of the car and look around until you feel like going home. If it’s just the two of you there you sometimes end up making out in the back seat like a couple of teenagers which inevitably leads to more. It’s not the most comfortable place to have sex but both of you love these moments together.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Leah doesn’t need a lot of motivation but she can be needy if you haven’t spent much time together recently

N = No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Leah doesn’t want to hurt you and hates the thought of blood play or anything along those lines  
Doesn’t like the thought of bringing someone else into the bedroom  
No choking

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Loves giving and receiving  
Leah usually likes to make sure you both orgasm the same amount of times if you’re having proper sex.  
If you’re having a quickie one of you will usually try to get the other off as quick as possible and go back to what they should be doing  
On the other hand, you (the times she lets you take the lead) prefer to make her cum as many times as possible and you don’t really worry about yourself 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends on the kind of day you’ve both had or how often you’ve been able to have sex recently  
If it’s been a quiet day, things will be slower and you’re both more likely to tease each other   
On tough or longer days where you just need to be together, you’ll be faster and more likely to grab at each other and leave bruises and hickies

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
You both prefer proper sex but sometimes quickies are all you have time for  
Quickies can also be a great tool on days where of you wants to tease the other, it can be especially frustrating if you know you’re not going to see each other for a while or if you’re going to be around each other all day but won’t have any time to be alone.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Leah likes to experiment but she won’t do anything she thinks will hurt you.  
You were more experimental in the beginning of your relationship, in the sense that you were both still learning what the other likes.  
Now you occasionally try new things but only if both of you feel like it’s something you’re missing out on.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
No refractory period!!!! (Sorry, I had to)  
You both have pretty good stamina but Leah is always going to outlast you  
Usually only 1 or 2 rounds it just depends on how both of you feel 

T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On themselves or a partner?)  
You have a few toys but you don’t use them all the time, mostly when one of you if teasing the other then it gets tossed to the side  
You use scarves as restraints because Leah didn’t like the handcuffs or rope around her wrists, she doesn’t mind using them on you though

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)  
Both of you like to tease each other  
Leah loves watching you get worked up until you tell her exactly what you want her to do  
Leah will only tolerate so much, she likes the build up but once you’ve actually started having sex she’s the one doing most of the teasing 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make).  
She’s usually more reserved with how loud she is but the few times she lets you be completely in charge she can’t hold back any more and moans and whines for you.  
Leah prefers to hold back so she can hear everything you say

W = Wild Card  
Leah likes tattoos and piercings. It doesn’t matter of you don’t have any but if you do she’s going to spend time tracing every line, she’ll probably help you decide what you should get next. Depending on where you have piercings, she’s probably going to incorporate them into her way of teasing you by pulling on them or biting/licking around them.

X = X-Ray (what’s going on in those pants, pictures or words)  
You think she has the prettiest pussy you have ever seen but you only told her once (You know she loved hearing this but will deny it for all eternity)

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Not too high most of the time. Depends on how busy you’ve both been but she can control herself. 

Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Depends on the day, sometimes she falls asleep straight away other days it takes longer so she lies next to you listening to your heartbeat. You’re not all over each other when you sleep but you usually end up holding hands or with your legs tangled.

**Author's Note:**

> Read rules/info and send requests to fkltrashblog on tumblr


End file.
